The invention concerns an electronic component that comprises a printed circuit board stack with multiple printed circuit boards arranged one on top of the other and that is used, in particular, for model aircraft or commercially utilized unmanned aircraft.
Aeromodelling is currently experiencing enormous surges in development, on the one hand, because of an increase in the performance of propeller motors, and, on the other hand, because of the availability of increased electrical storage capacity. This makes a quadcopter style possible for drones. These multi-motor quadcopters are equipped with three to eight motors, for example. The electric power for these motors is provided by lithium polymer rechargeable batteries. This drive type makes possible high performance of the quadcopter with small size.
Especially in the field of quadcopters, electronic speed controllers with high power consumption in a range up to a few hundred amperes are used. One controller is used for each motor, and adapts the power supply and thus the speed to the various needs, for example, ascent, horizontal alignment, initiation of course changes, and the like. At the same time, these electronic control units must be designed to be compact, weight-saving, robust, and easy to assemble.
It is known to construct electronic components from multiple printed circuit boards. However, if multiple layers of printed circuit boards are used, firstly, they must be mechanically connected to one another in the component or module and, secondly, plug and cable connections are used for the power supply. Suitable soldered connections between the connectors and the printed circuit boards are required for this purpose. Such connections disadvantageously represent a risk element with regard to operational reliability of the model aircraft, because these connections are subjected to a tremendous stress caused by vibrations of the aircraft, shock, and large temperature differences. Thus, hairline cracks that endanger operational dependability can occur at the soldered points, especially in the event of unforeseen impacts or severe shocks.